My Wish for Change(Jack Frost x OC)
by FrostySkye04
Summary: Meet my OC, a girl filled with secrets and locked up in her room since she was a child. A girl who was happy yet was turned into sadness. She meets Jack Frost, the Guardian of Winter. Can he bring back her happiness? Join my OC in her adventure of finding happiness... But, is it just happiness that she will have or something even more.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>It's the first morning of the Winter season. I start my daily routine; take a shower, eat, read, or study, then go back to sleep. I know its boring, right? To just do those things everyday. It's like you're some kind of robot.<p>

Well, the truth is… I wasn't always like this. I was a girl who loved to have fun all day especially during the Winter season. Playing with kids in the park and stuff like that. I really enjoyed those days of fun. But as usual, when something good happens… bad things come to ruin it.

An occurrence came from our family during this season and just thinking about it pains me. People in the house told me not to be like my family members. They told me not to smile, not to cry, not to laugh, or not to be mad. So in short, they say, "DON'T FEEL ANYTHING!" No using your imagination they said. No using your creativity. It's been like this for 4 years and now I'm some kind of living doll.

I don't talk to anyone anymore. All I do is either sign language or write in a piece of paper. I still miss those fun days but I can't tell anyone. I have to keep it all to myself.

Sometimes… I wish to the stars to one day have my old life back. To believe in things like Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and even Jack Frost. Actually, I still believe in them and I wish for them to come save me from this wretched place like prison. But who am I kidding… no one cares for me not even the people who live here cares for me. In fact, they're afraid of me. That's why they keep me locked up in my room, not allowing to breathe the fresh air outside. All I ever wanted was to have my old life back or at least something or someone to change this life that I am having right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, Rise of the Guardians, or the characters except my OC(s). I do not own the pictures.


	2. Chapter 1 Who are you?

**"Who are you?"**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

"WOHOO!" I screamed through the heavens. Its finally WINTER! You know what that means. Snowballs and fun times! Don't forget the snow days.

It's been a year since we, the guardians, defeated Pitch and I was on my way to hang out with Jamie, my first believer, and the others. While flying in the sky, I saw them in the park. I tell the wind to bring me to the park, but before touching the ground I thought of pranking them first. But it looks like Jamie spotted me while I was about to do me prank and he started running towards me.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted and gave me a hug.

"Hey kiddo, How you doing?" He let go of me and said that he and Sophie were fine. For the entire day we had snowball fights and build snowmen.

- Night time -

"Alright guys, see you tomorrow!" I waved them goodbye and went soaring through the air.

Before going to the next country that needed snow, I spotted a house. _Hmm… I guess I can do the snow tomorrow. _I thought, so I went to the house and looked if there was a door or a window to come in. I went to the back and found a door unlocked. _Bingo!_ I went inside and saw the place was huge.

"Woah!" I gasped and covered my mouth. _Wait! No one can hear or see me. Now, time to find a room to stay in…_

OC's POV

*sigh* Its so boring doing the same thing everyday. I kept on hoping that something might happen While I was talking to myself, I heard footsteps and doors opening and closing. _That's strange? I thought everyone is asleep? _The footsteps started coming closer to my room. I started getting scared so I hid in the closet as what the maids told me to do if some burglar comes in the house. I closed my eyes as the footsteps kept coming closer, and closer, and closer until the door started to squeak and footsteps coming inside. _I hope its not a burglar._

"This looks like a good room to stay in for the night." I heard a voice of a boy my age. I slightly opened the closet door to see what he is going to do in my room.

I saw him wearing a blue hoodie with frost, brown pants, with leather strings at the end, and not even wearing shoes. He also had white hair like snow and pale skin. _Doesn't he feel cold?_ Then I remembered one of the legends. _*gasp* Jack Frost! _I thought to myself.

I waited for him to fall into a deep sleep so that I could go downstairs. It took more than expected, I thought he would fall asleep quick since he must be tired and all but apparently it took 30 minutes. Not to mention he's sleeping on my bed. I quietly went out of the closet and started walking to the door. As I tiptoed to the door, I accidentally stepped on something causing me to fall. I knew that he woke up because I was able to see him sit up and grabbed the Shepherd's staff and pointed it to whoever made the noise… in short me.

Once he saw me the only things he said was. "Who are you?" I ignored his question and pointed at him while tilting my head.

"Me? I'm Ja- wait! You can hear me?"He asked and I nodded.

"Can you see me?" I nodded again and his grin became wider. Then I tilted my head again and pointed at him.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Jack Frost." He said and just stared at me with a smile. _Jack Frost? I knew he was real!_ I was about to smile at him but I suddenly remembered what the others told me. _Do not smile. Do NOT smile. DO NOT SMILE!_ I covered my mouth so that he wouldn't see me smile.

I saw him looked confused and went to sit down so that we could be in the same eye level.

"Why are you covering your mouth?" His hand was touching mine which was covering my mouth and he placed it down so he could see my entire face. I noticed that he was still holding my hand. It was cold and gave me shivers to my spine but I kind of liked the feeling… of coldness. It relaxes me. Once he noticed me starting to calm down, he asked me the same question from before.

"Who are you?"

A/N: If you want to see the pictures of my OC(s) from this fanfic, you can check in Quotev.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians characters.


	3. Chapter 2 Please don't leave me

**Please don't leave me**

* * *

><p>_'s POV<p>

I didn't want to speak because I knew I might get in trouble.

"Please... What's your name? I promise I won't hurt you." Jack kept on pleading me to say my name. I just kept on shaking my head but he still kept on asking my name. So I gave in.

"Jennifer Evangeline Harper." I whispered it so softly but he was still able to hear it.

"Well that's a pretty name" This made me blush a little shade of pink.

He suddenly came closer to my face and we were a few inches away… "Can I call you Eva?" He looked at me waiting for my answer and all I could do is nod… He gave me such a sweet and gentle smile. This made me blush and I looked straight down. I saw his hand reach the side of my face and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked up and I saw he was gazing at my brown eyes, smiling.. I blushed again and I wanted to look down but his hand was still holding my face.

"So is this your room?" I nodded. I wanted to ask him why he was here but I was still afraid to speak to him. Although, it seems that he figured out what I wanted to ask him.

"Oh! You're probably wondering why I'm here." I nodded.

"Well, I was on the way to another country to bring snow but I felt kinda tired. And since your house was the only place I saw. I thought _'maybe this is a good place to stay for the night'_... and then I searched for a room to stay... and... well yours was the best place to stay..." he said while scratching the back of his neck, then there was silence. No one spoke. I could even hear him breathing... I was still shocked that he preferred to stay in my room instead of the other rooms in the house...

"Um... If you feel uncomfortable, I can leave." He asked me... naturally you would say yes but I didn't want to let him leave... I missed having someone here with me... No one ever visits me. I sometimes feel that I'm forgotten and I never existed. Jack was about to leave until I grabbed hold onto his hoodie sleeve. He looked at me while I was shaking my head showing that I didn't want him to leave but to stay here with me... I kept on shaking my head that I didn't even notice I was starting to cry and felt my legs become so tired that I fell to the floor, crying... He gave me a worried look and sat on the floor and hugged me…

"Shh... It's okay. I promise I won't leave... so please... so please stop crying..." it's like he understood everything. It felt so nice being wrapped in his arms. It made me feel like I was safe from the dangers of this world... After a few minutes of crying, I fell asleep while I was still in his arms...

Jack's POV

I just sat on the floor hugging her until she fell asleep... Now that I think about it looking at her this close. She's beautiful. Not to mention adorable... just like a little girl. This made me start to smile and make me want to protect her at all cost.

I waited for a few minutes until she was fully asleep. I carried her Princess style and it really felt like I was carrying a little girl... I laid her on her bed but I noticed that she was still holding on to my sleeve. It made me want to laugh... I tried shaking her hand off my sleeve but it was no use, she didn't want to let go... *sigh* looks like I have to stay here then... I looked at her sleeping state, she looked so cute.

_Wait. Did I just think she was cute... Jack stop it! She's a human... there's no way I can fall in love with her_... But there was this part of me that wanted to love her... *sigh* maybe I should just sleep now... But where can I sleep? She doesn't want to let go of my sleeve... I can't stay on the couch... The only way is to-... I stopped and realized what I was thinking of... I looked at Eva sleeping so comfortably... and I was thinking really hard and sighed... looks like I have to sleep beside you since you don't want to let go... I moved her gently to the other side so that I could lie down on the bed with her... Once I laid down, I noticed that she came closer to me and just snuggled on my shirt. This made me chuckle... there's no way I wouldn't fall for her. To me she looked like an angel...

**But...**

There was one thing that made me curious of her... Why did she cry when I was about to leave?... looks like I'll ask her tomorrow... let's just hope she won't be surprised...


	4. Chapter 3 Her Smile

**Her Smile**

* * *

><p>-next morning-<p>

Eva's POV

I just had a wonderful dream and its been a long time since I had a dream, usually it would be nightmares or nothing at all… It was all about me meeting Jack Frost, the Guardian of snow balls and fun times...

I'm fully awake now but I still don't want to open my eyes, but for some reason I felt warm on such a cold day, it felt really nice that the feeling made me smile…

Suddenly...

I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes. I saw Jack Frost looking at me, smiling.

_It wasn't a dream! _

I noticed that the warm feeling I had felt was him hugging me, _but that's strange isn't he supposed to be cold? After all, he is the guardian of Winter... but why does it feel so warm when he touches me? What is this feeling? Is it some kind of illness? I never felt something like this when I was little, whenever I played with the others…_

I went back to reality and Jack was still hugging me… I was about to push him away but he said something that made me stop, "You have a beautiful smile." I blushed and pushed him but it was so weak that he didn't move, not even an inch.

Jack's POV

I want to laugh so badly. Her actions and expressions are too cute that without knowing I hugged her even tighter..

Man, she's adorable!

I looked at her face and she was beet red like an apple.. This made me chuckle and I didn't realize that I kissed her forehead…

Eva's POV

*gasp*  
><em>He….he….Jack Frost…. he just kissed my forehead!<em>

I was blushing so much that I hid my face in his chest… I felt his arms loosen and I got curious and looked up. He gave a serious face and asked me,

"Why did you cry when I was about to leave?" My eyes widened, I know that I can trust him but I was too scared to tell him the reason…

He suddenly held me tighter again, "It's alright if you don't tell me now, Don't worry I won't force you." I looked up and he gave me a smile…

I felt so protected and safe that without realizing it I gave him a heartwarming smile.. Then I saw something that was very unexpecting..

_He's blushing!_

Jack's POV

_Ugh! Her smile is so cute! _Just seeing her smile, not even that just by being with her makes my heart go crazy!

I just… I just feel that I want to hug, kiss, protect, and stay with her forever… it's like she can complete me. Filling that empty space in my heart. .. Then I heard a part of me say,

_"You know you like her…" _

What?! No way! That's impossible... Ugh! This is the second time. Stop it!

I'm not in love… There's no way I can fall in love…I mean, sure, I've met hundreds of girls before and nothing really happened...

But...

For some reason just by being with her, even by looking at her, I feel like I want to know her more and more. The only person who can understand her, the only person who can help her, the only person who can stay with her forever... What is this feeling? Is it really love?

I came back to reality and saw Eva just staring at me, curious on what I was thinking. I was about to say something until we heard a knock on the door…

"Young mistress…" A voice came from behind the door…

Then another voice came…

"It's time to wake up..."

Eva's POV

_Oh no! They're coming, they'll see Jack and make him leave. I don't want that to happen! _Tears were starting to fall until, "Don't worry." I looked at Jack and he was smiling at me.

"No one can see me unless they believe, like you… So just relax." He wiped the tears and I was able to calm down.

The door opened…

"Good morning, young mistress…" The ones who opened the door were...


End file.
